A True Love Story Never Ends - Chapther 1
by diariesgameslordfan
Summary: Caroline Forbes used to live in a small town and her life was perfect. She had her family, friends and a boyfriend she was in love with. However, one day she was forced to leave this perfect existence and move away with her mother. Four years later her friends from that small town are getting married and when Caroline receives an invite to the event she and decides to accept it.


A True Love Story Never Ends – Chapter 1

Back Home

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story and I'm very nervous. I'm a huge Klaroline fan and I mostly read Klaroline stories. Don't know why. Well, of course I know why. They're my favorite. So I decided to write a story and I hope you guys like it. Nothing supernatural in this story just real life!

And I don't own the vampire diaries.

Happy reading!

"Oh, my god! I'm really doing this," Caroline thought, while waiting at the Denver airport. Caroline had received the invitation from her old friend, Rebekah Mikaelson, who was getting married and really wanted her old friend to attend. They were best friends back in Mystic Falls, they did everything together. However, when Caroline moved away to Denver they had grown apart and lost touch. Caroline's mother had lost her job as sheriff in Mystic Falls and they had no option but to move and seek their happiness elsewhere. During the first few months Caroline and Rebekah used to call each other every single day and write at least one letter a week. Caroline often planned on visiting but there was always something that came up and those plans inevitable got thwarted. Then, slowly, but surely, Rebekah stopped calling and writing letters. Caroline didn't know why and as the time grew longer between calls and letters she slowly stopped wondering. Caroline made new friends and went on with her life, never knowing why her friendship had faded away.

Now, Caroline was 22 years old and in college. She still lived with her mother but was trying to find her own place. Still, with a fleeting mind, she often thought about moving back to Mystic Falls. However, her life was now in Denver and she had no real intentions of leaving her mother. Now she was on the airport, on her way back to Mystic Falls. She could feel her anxiety and apprehension grow and as she heard the announcer call her flight she hurriedly grabbed her bag and walked to the gate.

After boarding the plane and getting comfortable in her seat she reaches for her wallet. As she checks to see if all her credit-cards are there she notices an old photograph. It was all crumbled up and as she tries to straighten it out as best she can she immediately recognizes it. It was of her, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus, taken on the day when Klaus sold his first painting. Caroline remembered how proud she always was of him and constantly encouraging him to make more effort to sell his work because she genuinely thought he had a great talent. The night the photo was taken Caroline had wanted to go out and celebrate but Klaus had adamantly refused. His siblings, Kol and Rebekah, had then intervened to help Caroline convince their brother. After some convincing they all had to drag Klaus to the nearest pub. Rebekah demanded the photo be taken of all four because she knew how much Klaus hated to get his picture taken. That night they had a lot of fun; it was a night that Caroline would never forget.

This memory-surf of Caroline's filled her eyes with tears; she missed Klaus terrible but didn't want to admit to herself. He was her high-school sweetheart and she felt awful when she had to leave him. They had originally met when his family moved to Mystic Falls. Caroline met Rebekah in school and they became fast friends. One day Rebekah introduced Caroline to her family and that's when she met Klaus, Bekah's older brother. She fell for him instantly. His full lips and exotic British accent melted her heart and she soon fell head over heels for him. She loved spending time with him; his demeanor was calm and collective and very comforting to her. They used to talk for hours on end about everything; their life, their future and what they wanted to be when they grew up. Soon thereafter they started dating and eventually fell in love. A perfect love story it would seem… however…

"Are you alright, dear?" Caroline heard someone ask. There was an elderly woman sitting next to her, staring at her with a worried look in her eyes.

Caroline nodded and wiped the tears off her face, "Yes, I'm fine. Just excited, that's all."

The old woman pointed at Klaus in the photo and remarked, "He's very handsome."

Caroline looked down on the photo. "Yes, I'm afraid he is."

**In Mystic Falls**

"Do you think she'll show up?" Stefan Salvatore asked his fiancé while pouring himself some bourbon.

"Of course," Rebekah answered sitting leisurely on the sofa reading a magazine. "She is my oldest and best friend."

"I'm just saying, you haven't seen her in four years," Stefan replied.

Rebekah stopped reading and got up. She walked to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and said, "She will. She must." Rebekah then hurried out of the living-room, leaving Stefan to his own devises.

Stefan stood still, staring out the window. He set his glass on the table and started pouring more bourbon but was interrupted. "Well, well, well," Kol said as he walked in with a great big smile on his face. "Day-drinking, ah? Now that's not a good sign. Has my sister finally decided to leave you, you bum?"

Stefan rolled his eyes back and took a large sip. Kol threw himself on the couch and looked at Stefan, "Is something wrong? Did Bekah invite your ex to the wedding?" Kol joked.

"No not exactly," Stefan said, pausing. "She invited Caroline," Stefan noticed how Kol's smile began to fade.

"Is she coming?" Kol asked worried.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Bekah out of her mind? What about Nik?" Kol asked. Stefan didn't answer but was startled when Kol suddenly shouted, "Little sister, come in here for a second." The two boys heard footsteps and saw Rebekah appear in the doorway.

"What do you want, Kol?" Rebekah sighed.

Kol got off the sofa and said, "Can you tell me how you can be so selfish as to invite your old friend Caroline to your wedding?"

"You told him?" Rebekah shouted at her fiancé. Stefan stared at her with a sheepishly innocent look on his face.

"Come on Bekah," Kol sighed, "that's not the point here. What about Nik? You know he'll never show up if he knows Caroline is coming."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him and besides, we don't even know whether Caroline is actually coming," Rebekah said looking a little annoyed and depressed.

"She will come though, I'm sure of it," Stefan added, walking to his fiancé and slowly kissing her on the forehead.

Someone appeared in the doorway and walked towards them. "Why are you shouting?" Esther Mikaelson asked her two children.

Kol headed for the door, ignoring his mother. "Well, I think this is very stupid of you sister, but who am I to stand in judgment." The doorbell rang and Kol stopped and glanced at his sister. A few seconds later it rang again.

Esther looked at them confused, "What's going on here? Is anybody gonna open the door?"

A/N: Please tell me what you think.


End file.
